Forever in Love
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: Two shot sequel to "Dancing Under the Moonlight". Jason and Aisha romantically reunite after running into each other at the train station. What happens when they get back to his house? And, as always, please R&R!
1. Romantic Reunion

**Title: Forever in Love**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Aisha**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such only. I don't own Power Rangers. I'm not looking to make a profit out of writing this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, Two Shot**

**Spoilers/Notes: Sequel to "Dancing Under the Moonlight". Set ten years later.**

**Summary: Jason and Aisha romantically reunite after running into each other at the train station. What happens when they get back to his house? **

**Author's note: So this has been begging me to write for a while, since I got such a positive response from you all concerning "Dancing Under the Moonlight". I got a PM from one of my fellow readers and reviewers, 2012, asking me if I would consider writing more Jason/Aisha stories, with some more steamy and mature stuff wedged in there. Well, girl, you asked so you shall receive. Hope you all like this two shot I'm putting out for you. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Train Station_

_Angel Grove, California_

_October 24__th__, 2004_

Angel Grove was considered by many to be a fairly small town. It was also considered to be a fairly safe town; with everybody knowing everybody, businesses and restaurants being more family oriented and though crime does happen, it was few and far in between. Over the course of the last ten years, violent crimes has been at an all time low, thanks to the tireless efforts of the Angel Grove Police force and of course, the almighty Power Rangers.

Jason Lee Scott, the original leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and later the Gold Zeo Ranger, felt blessed to be chosen to save the world and help rid the citizens of Angel Grove of evil. It was as if he was destined to don the red ranger suit and fight the bad guys, which was pretty big considering that he was just a 17-year-old high school student who spent so much time practicing his martial arts and hanging out with his friends. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Then, however, there was the Peace Conference.

When he and his two best friends, Trinity 'Trini' Kwan and Zachary 'Zack' Taylor were chosen to go to Geneva, Switzerland, he was bittersweet about it. On one hand, he was excited for the opportunity to do something greater for the world and bring peace and prosperity to his fellow peers. But, on the other, he was heartbroken about leaving because he loved being a power ranger and loved saving the world. A part of him regretted leaving his friends behind because he considered them family. They were a team, a package, the whole nine yards.

However, it was an unexpected meeting in the park with a soon to be new yellow ranger that would change his life forever.

When Aisha Marie Campbell accidently ended up in his car after she was roller skating in the park one night, fate intervened. They really didn't have a whole lot of interaction with one another before that night, but since he was leaving for the peace conference soon, he decided to take the opportunity to get to know the sassy teenage girl from Stone Canyon, California. They actually had a really good time getting to know each other; in more ways than one.

And it was all because they slow danced under the moonlight and shared a romantic kiss that made their hearts beat madly. A kiss that they never wanted to end.

So, over the next two weeks, up until Jason left, he and Aisha continued to meet up in secret at the park; sharing kisses, getting to know each other even more and dancing together under the moon and the stars. It was pretty apparent that they were falling for each other in that short amount of time, but they were heartbroken to learn that they would be apart for a very long time.

However, he wanted to make sure that she didn't forget him. During his first few weeks in Geneva, he made it a point to write to her; sending her postcards with little reminders of their romantic interlude together and letting her know that he was thinking about her a lot. She would often go to sleep at night, holding the letters and postcards close to her chest and dreaming about their brief time together. She knew in her heart that one day, they would see each other again.

But, fate intervened once again when she was sent to Africa to find the Zeo crystal. Thanks to Master Vile and the orb of doom, the rangers were turned back into children, so Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky and Aisha were sent to different locations to retrieve the crystals in order to change them back into their correct ages. After meeting up with Tanya (who ended up being the yellow zeo ranger herself) and learning about the endangered animals scattered all around the village, Aisha made a life changing decision.

She decided to stay in Africa and help out the villagers. Seeing that she volunteered at a local animal shelter back in Angel Grove, the now former yellow ranger knew she had found a new purpose in her young life.

Then, another twist of fate bestowed on Jason. After spending almost two years in Geneva, he was missing Angel Grove. He was missing hanging out at the youth center and spending time with his friends. He was missing his family in more ways than one. And more importantly, he was missing being a power ranger.

So when Tommy approached him about acquiring the gold ranger powers temporarily, the former red ranger quickly jumped at the opportunity and informed Trini and Zack that he'll be leaving the peace conference and finishing out his senior year back at home. An impromptu farewell party was put together at the last minute to celebrate Jason's incredible contribution to the summit.

So while he was preparing to return to Angel Grove, Aisha was adjusting to life living in Africa. She was learning a lot about the wildlife and after nursing a wounded giraffe back to health, she had truly found her calling. She decided to become an veterinarian and continue to help endangered animals, no matter where she goes. However, it wasn't long before she began missing Angel Grove and missing her friends.

More importantly, she was missing Jason very much.

Meanwhile, After giving up the gold ranger powers (which almost killed him), Jason got his high school diploma and traveled to Florida to meet up with an old friend. That friend turned out to be none other than the original pink ranger Kimberly Hart. They decided to surprise everyone by returning to Angel Grove and help out the children's shelter, which was in dire need of help, but before they could do that, the duo decided to do some scuba diving to pass the time. Unfortunately, they were kidnapped by a villainous private queen named Divatox and they spent so much time trying to get out of her blige.

It had gotten so bad that they were even lowered into a lava pit and were turned evil temporarily. They even fought the Turbo rangers and Jason nearly threw his bro Tommy into the pit, with the words "Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power" coming out of the original red ranger's mouth. When Leigot and his wife used their magic to turn Jason and Kim back to normal, all was starting to look right again. In the end, as usual, the good guys prevailed.

Jason ended up going to UCLA in Los Angeles and majored in real estate and public relations; due to his outgoing and nurturing personality. It didn't take him long to apply for his real estate license and within a year and a half after he graduated from college, he got his license and decided to move back to Angel Grove because that's where his home and his heart lies. He landed a lucrative gig with Easton Reality and within his first year of working there, he already sold seven houses and got the respect and the admiration from his fellow employers for his hard work and friendly personality.

He was working his way up the latter and he was proud of what he was doing.

Which leads to right now. He was sent to the train station to pick up a client because she was interested in purchasing a home in AG and requested a trusted real estate agent to pick her up and show her the home she was interested in. The handsome OG red ranger was rocking back and forth on feet; anxious to meet this potential client because he didn't wanna disappoint his boss and/or his fellow employers.

Jason was actually on the cusp of receiving a huge promotion if all goes well.

However, he had no idea that fate would reunite him with the one girl he has come to fall for.

Meanwhile, sitting on the train, an anxious Aisha was fidgeting around in her seat, trying her best to keep herself composed because she was so excited to be back home. She missed Angel Grove very much. After living in Africa for eight years, the sassy young woman was so looking forward to be reunited with her family and writing a new chapter in her life. Once the train came to a complete stop, she quickly grabbed her bags and proceeded to get out of the train in an orderly fashion. Once she stepped right onto the platform after climbing down the stairs, she began surveying her surroundings.

She was home. She was back in Angel Grove. The anticipation was killing her.

Clutching her bags in her hands, she began maneuvering her way through the crowd; bumping into several people along the way. Pure frustration etched on her face as she continued making her way through the crowd; her bags being held tightly in front of her. She was supposed to meet up with a realtor inside the lobby because he was gonna take her to the house she was interested in buying. Aisha just hoped that she'll be able to find him.

Once she finally made it inside, her brown eyes began to scan for the realtor. Because the lobby was so huge, it was hard for anyone to find someone specifically, so she knew she's gonna have to look far and wide to find him.

However, as she made her way further inside, she had no idea that the realtor she's looking for is the man she had a romantic interlude in the park ten years before.

Fate would bring they back together in an unexpected way.

Aisha was so focused on finding the realtor that she inadvertently bumped into a tall, muscular man, causing her to fall on the floor completely and losing her grip on her bags. The man, realizing what he had done, quickly offered to help her up and offer his apologies for hurting her. That is, if she was hurt.

"Miss, are you okay? I didn't hurt ya, didn't I?" he asked sincerely as he stuck his hand out to her. Without even looking, she slipped her hand into his and felt him helping her up on her feet.

"No, you didn't. I wasn't looking where I was going, so that's my fault. Thanks for your help," she replied with a small smile on her face as she dusting some dirt off her trench coat with her hands.

"It's no problem. Um, are you looking for someone?" he asked as he reached down and picked up her bags, then he handed them over to her.

"Yeah, a realtor. I'm in the process of buying a home because I'm moving back here after living in Africa for eight years. I missed my family and friends, so I thought it was time for me to..." she was explaining as she finally raised her head up and looked at the person she was talking to. Her eyes were widened in shock, disbelief and joy because the memories of their secret romantic rendevous came rushing back to her.

"Jason?" Aisha croaked, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Aisha?" he shrieked, his eyes widening in wondrous shock as well.

It was as if time stood still as they faced each other, not moving a muscle. She didn't notice her bags slipping from her hands again and landing on the floor with a thud as more tears started streaming down her face. Her breath was caught right into her throat when he reached over and traced her tear stained cheek with his finger; caressing her slowly and tenderly. They couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"I can't believe it's you. Am I dreaming?" Aisha said, finally breaking the silence between them. The tension was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife.

Jason didn't say a word. His actions spoke louder when he leaned over and planted his lips on hers softly, which made her eyes flutter closed as they stood in the middle of the crowded lobby, their lips never leaving each other.

When he finally pulled away from her reluctantly, she finally opened her eyes and looked at the handsome man standing right in front of her. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and her knees were about to buckle because of what she had just experienced. Yeah, she wasn't dreaming all right.

This was real. This was all so real. Her dream of being reunited with the one guy she had fallen for in a short matter of time ten years ago has come true.

Without warning, Aisha leaped right into his strong arms; burying her face in the crook of his neck and squealed with delight when he picked her up and twirled her around for a few moments. They didn't care if anyone saw them acting like two love struck teenagers who were seeing each other again for the first time, they were just happy to be reunited.

And, this time, nothing and/or no one will be standing in their way.

He finally sat her back down on her feet and unwrapped his arms around her. He cupped her face in his large hands and studied her for a moment. In the ten years they've been apart, she has gotten more beautiful and more vibrant. Her shoulder length brown hair had grown longer and she looked a little but more curvy. Her face got a little fuller, too, which suited him just fine because over the years, his physical appearance has changed as well.

It doesn't matter because he was finally back with the one girl he has truly loved. And he vows to never let her go.

"I've missed you so much, Aisha," Jason said softly, his smile forming on his handsome face.

She smiled through her tears. "I've missed you, too. I can't believe it's been ten years."

"Yeah, I can't believe it, either. So what made you decided to come back to Angel Grove?" he asked as he dropped his hands away from her face. He reached down and picked her bags up off the floor and handed them to her once again.

"Well, I've been living in Africa for the last eight years, helping the villagers and trying to save endangered animals. Prior to going to Africa to retrieve the Zeo crystal, I volunteered at an animal clinic and found that working with animals truly became my calling. It was then that I decided to become a veterinarian. I'm supposed to meet with a realtor here because I'm interested in buying a home in Angel Grove. I missed my friends and family," Aisha explained as they started to make their way out of the train station.

"Really? Well, what a coincidence," Jason chuckled as they finally stepped out into the mild air.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"_I'm_ the realtor you're supposed to be meeting. I was gonna take you to the house you're interested in buying," he laughed, which caused her to laugh as well.

"What, are you kidding me? Wow, talk about a small world!" she giggled hysterically.

He reached over and grabbed her hand gently. "You're right about that, Ish. Listen, why don't I take you over there and show you the house, then we'll grab some dinner and talk more back at my place?"

Her laughs died down as a genuine smile formed on her face. "Are you sure we won't get interrupted?"

His right hand went up, as if he was pledging. "Scout's honor. I live alone and I own my own home. Besides, I think it's a good time for us to catch up, don't you think?"

Aisha smirked as she squeezed his left hand softly. "Okay. Sounds like a good plan. Let's go."

Jason leaned over and kissed her quickly before leading her over to his car parked on their left. Both of them were looking forward to continue spending some more time together as they finally found his car. He grabbed her bag and placed them right in the trunk just as she was climbing in the passenger's side of his vehicle.

Once everything was in place, he whistled casually as he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket and promptly climbed in his car. He looked over his shoulder and found her checking herself in the rearview mirror and making sure that she looked good.

"You're still beautiful, Aisha. You have nothing to worry about," Jason told her honestly. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked at him and she could tell he was telling the truth. "Thank you, Jase. My mind can't wrap around the fact that we're together again, that's all."

"Well, if I had my way, I'll never let you go again. I have a feeling that we're gonna be together for a long time," he assured her with much conviction in his voice.

"You think so?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, causing her to blush something terrible. Then he pulled away and looked right into her eyes.

"I know so, Aisha. I know so."

**Coming up in the next chapter: After dinner and a couple glasses of wine, Jason and Aisha finally consummate the reunion. Stay tuned!**

**The conclusion of this story will come you way within the next week or so. Hope you like this one.**

**Please review!**


	2. Ultimate Pinnacle of Ecstasy

**Well, here's chapter two and the conclusion to this two shot story. I never really had any intention of extending it a little bit further because I have some other stories to work with, but I thought I get my feet wet once again concerning Jason and Aisha, which, by all intent and purposes, is an underrated pairing. However, I do have more planned in the future concerning those two, so don't you worry about a thing. I hope you like this chapter chock full of fluff and smutty goodness ;).**

**One more thing, I'm working on my first Jason/Cassie story, thanks to Ghostwriter, who inspired me to write my own after reading her fantastic story "Ranger Attraction" in which Jason takes on the phantom ranger's powers. I already know what I'm gonna write about, so you're just gonna have to wait and see. Or rather read. Be on the lookout for it soon.**

**Oh, and I also wanna thank JasonLeeScottFan for getting me interested in the Adam/Trini pairing. I recommend that you read her story "A Love That Could Last" because it's really good. I plan on writing a story about them in the near future.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_October 24__th__, 2004_

With some slow Jazz music being played on the stereo, the atmosphere in Jason's cozy home was calm, cool, intimate and comfortable as he and Aisha sat on the sofa and nursed several glasses of red wine. After showing her the home she was interested in purchasing, they came back here to have a nice little dinner (in which he cooked himself) and engaged in some pleasant conversation and flirted openly to their heart's content. At one point, the sassy former yellow ranger even took her shoe off and placed it right on top of his thigh, which caused the former leader of the power ranger to smirk at her seductively.

He was liking where this was going.

Now, a comfortable silence lingered in the air as they sat next to each other and allowed the sounds of Brian Culbertson to fill their ears. Aisha was swirling her glass of wine around in her hands and sighed deeply while Jason took a sip of his and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"So, um, how was it living in Africa?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

She sighed in relief. She was afraid they would never talk to each other again. "It was intense, but I learned a lot about helping the animals and helping the fellow villagers. In fact, Tanya helped me make my decision in staying. I knew I could do something even bigger than being a power ranger."

"I feel the same way when I went to Geneva. I was doing something bigger than being a power ranger myself. And while I had a blast being there, I missed being a power ranger. I missed saving the world and fighting evil. So when Tommy contacted me about taking on the gold ranger's powers temporarily, I jumped at the opportunity," Jason explained as he reached over and took her hand into his.

"Can you believe the irony? You went to Switzerland for the peace conference but decided to come back to be a power ranger again. I decided to stay in Africa and help out the villagers. I'm shocked that never had the chance to run into each other when we were overseas," Aisha said under bated breath. However, when she felt his hand squeezing her gently, she felt her face getting warm.

"Tell me about it, Ish. However, that was then. This is now. I don't know if you know this, but I have no plans of letting you go anytime soon," he told her as he scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving Angel Grove for a long time," she whispered as she sat her wine glass down on the coffee table and turned to face him a little bit more.

"Good. Because in case you didn't know, I love you. I knew I loved you from the moment we met in the park ten years ago. Even after I left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Aisha," he confessed, now taking both of her hands into his and squeezing them softly.

She felt tears forming in her brown eyes at his confession. "I loved you from the moment we met as well. I kept all those letters and postcards you sent me from Geneva; I even go to sleep holding them close to my chest at night to keep a piece of you with me."

"Really?" Jason was pleasantly surprised at her own admission.

"Really. I had no plans to part with them, so I took them with me when I went to Africa. Even if I never saw you again, I'll always have the memories of our time together in the park. I cherished every last evening we spent together. A part of me still can't believe we're together again like this," she said, laughing softly.

"Well, how bout I convince you that this is all real?" he suggested before he leaned over and planted his lips on hers softly. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes and felt the heat starting consuming within her as he continued kissing her softly. It wasn't long, however, that Aisha hoped that he would deepen the kiss because it's been far too long to even be near him.

As if he was reading her mind, he parted her lips and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth as he cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss even further. She wrapped her hands around his biceps and felt more heat consuming her as they continued lavishing each other with tender kisses. Before long, Jason moved his lips away from hers and started peppering her face, her neck and her shoulders with tiny kisses as the temperature in the living room started reaching its boiling point.

It was a good thing that they were sitting down because from the way he was kissing her, Aisha would've passed out from the intensity of his kisses. A soft moan escaped her lips when he started sucking on her neck tenderly; biting down on her skin lightly and sucking on her pulse point as if he was claiming his territory. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed contentedly as he continued sucking on her neck tenderly.

Then, he started caressing her body; his large hands roaming her curves and teasing the underside of her breasts as their mouths fused together once again; their tongues battling for dominance. Realizing that he wanted her and he wanted her right now, Jason scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ish, before we go any further, I just want to know if you're ready for this? Because if you're not, then I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes for us to..be intimate," he said, his voice soft but firm.

Aisha smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly, then she pulled back and looked right into his brown eyes. Those brown orbs she had fallen in love with him the first time she accidently ended up in his car ten years ago.

"I've waited ten years for this, Jason. I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me," she told with much conviction in her voice.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He proceeded to carry her upstairs; very intent on showing her how much he loves her and he's gonna prove to her that he's not going anywhere.

However, as they were stumbling into his master bedroom, they were all over each other; touching, kissing and grabbing each other with ferocious intensity. They began tearing at each other's clothes, not wanting anything to come between them. It wasn't long before they left a short trail of clothes toward the bed, where they finally ended up at after Jason picked her up and tossed her on it; silently praying that she doesn't end up breaking her neck. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

"Well, aren't we so eager?" Aisha teased, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at him as she landed on the bed safely.

He chuckled as he stood at the foot of the bed. "Can you blame me? I've waited ten years for this as well, so I figure I shouldn't waste any more time."

"Well, this sassy bear is getting impatient. She wants her T-Rex and she wants him right _now_!" she warned him as she pointed her finger at him and gave her best 'come hither' look.

"Duly noted," he grinned before he slowly began crawling on the bed and hovering over her partially nude body with that same mischievous grin on his face. Another gasp escaped her lips when he leaned down and planted his lips on hers ruthlessly; his tongue entering her mouth and searching for hers. Aisha felt her eyes flutter closed as their tongues once again battled for dominance. Eagerly wanting more, she gripped his shoulders and pulled him further down on top of her and parted her legs to fully accommodate him. Jason smiled against her mouth before he once again started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders.

New sensations started swirling in the pit of her stomach when she felt his big hands cupping her bra covered breasts; his thumbs flicking her nipples though the barely there material. She arched her back off the bed; silently letting her lover know that she wanted more from him.

And more she would get because Jason reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then he tossed it over his shoulder; not caring where he landed. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his awaiting mouth, blowing and sucking on it softly. Aisha ran her fingers through his short brown hair and moaned softly when he paid the same amount of attention to her other nipple. Withering underneath him and feeling her body getting more and more heated, she knew she wasn't gonna last much longer.

Knowing that he had to move it along, he moved further down her body; kissing her stomach lovingly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties, he eased them down over her legs and removed the offending material away from her body altogether. Jason just took a moment to admire the naked beauty of Aisha Marie Campbell. A part of him still couldn't believe he was with the woman he truly loves.

"God, you're beautiful, Aisha. Simply beautiful," he said honestly; his voice dripping with seduction and sincerity.

She couldn't help but smile at what he said. "Well, I must say, you don't look too bad yourself."

Smirking seductively, he decided to keep the momentum going by inserting one finger inside of her. Feeling her juices coating his fingertip, he inserted another finger inside of her swollen opening and realized how amazing she feels against his fingers. Once again, she arched her back off the bed and clutched the sheets on his bed so hard, her knuckles started turning white. She was withering underneath his tender touch because the sensation was out of this world. She never wanted this moment to end.

Jason placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and split her nether lips open; causing more juices to seep out. He nuzzled his baby face between her outstretched thighs and inhaled her wonderful feminine scent, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. Another moan escaped her lips when he started lapping at her center as if she was his favorite dessert. She gripped his scalp with her fingers and threw her head back as he continued lapping at her. Lifting her hips up off the bed so he could have more access to her aroused core, she felt her head swim deliciously.

"Oh, God, Jason," Aisha breathed heavily as he kept making love to her with just his mouth. He reached underneath her trembling body and cupped her luscious derriere in his hands; squeezing them softly as he licked her slit seductively and causing yet another new set of sensations swirling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't long before she started teetering over the edge.

Squeezing his head with her thighs, she started grinding her core against his face and felt her body shivering with delight when he licked a particular spot on her core. Realizing that he couldn't wait another minute to be inside of her, Jason finally bit down on her engorged clit, which finally became her undoing. Aisha climaxed so hard, she could barely breathe as she finally laid limp on the bed and began coming down from her incredible high. She started breathing heavily when he climbed up over her body and laid his head on her chest; nuzzling his face against the column of her throat. She cradled his head with her hands and felt the heat of his body radiating onto hers as they laid on the bed and allowed a comfortable silence to linger between them.

"Wow, Jason. That was something else," she said, breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled against her chest. "Tell me about it. I didn't think I could make you come unglued like that."

"Well, you did an excellent job bringing me to the brink. But, um, the night's not over yet. I think it's about time I return the favor," she quipped before she conjured up enough strength to push him down flat on his back, then she quickly straddled him. They both moaned when she starting grinding on the huge tent in his boxers. Jason could barely contain himself when Aisha leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; shoving her tongue in his mouth. She continued grinding on him until he couldn't take it anyone and placed his hands on her hips.

"I can't take this anymore, love. I need to have you right now!" he growled before he flipped her back over on her back. He quickly yanked his boxer shorts down to his ankles and removed them away from his body, then he tossed them over his shoulder. He reached over and grabbed a foil packet out of the drawer. He was about to open it up when she placed her hand over his gently, surprising him.

"That won't be necessary, Jason," she assured him, which shocked him to no end.

"Are you sure, Ish? I mean, if you change your mind, I understand," he told her, his voice firm and low, which caused her lady parts to go into overdrive.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "I'm sure. I don't want nothing to come between us. I want to feel all of you. Don't make me wait any longer."

"Don't worry, baby, I won't," he replied before he tossed the foil packet onto the floor. They both maneuvered underneath the thick comforters on the bed and fell right into each other's arms. Their kisses were frantic, frenzied and passionate as he moved on top of her again. She gasped when she felt his fully aroused member pressing against her thigh; aching to be surrounded by her warmth. It was then that they realized that they didn't have anything else to lose.

Aisha parted her legs further to fully accommodate him. Jason leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as his hands grabbed her hips gently, but firmly. Without further hesitation, he started entering her; both of them moaning into each other's mouths when he started stretching her inner walls. Feeling her surrounding him was out of this world. If anything, he never wanted to stop feeling like this.

She closed her eyes tightly as felt fireworks exploding underneath her eyelids as he continued entering her slowly. He buried her face in the crook of her neck when he finally buried himself to the hilt within her depths. He didn't move just yet because, simply because he took the time to marvel at the fact that he was inside of her. Jason Lee Scott was inside of Aisha Marie Campbell.

And it was an amazing feeling.

For her, to finally be with the man she loves feels like heaven. She never felt anything like this in her life and she hopes she'll always feel like this in the long run. Coming home was the best decision she ever made in her life.

Wiggling her hips suggestively, she was silently encouraging him to start moving or else she'll lose her mind. Bracing himself on elbows and making sure that he didn't crush her completely, he started moving; thrusting in and out of her with gentle ease. He never felt this exquisite in his life and the fact that he's making love to the one girl he truly loves and adores was out of this world. As he continued thrusting within her depths, he lifted his head up and captured her lips with his in a sizzling kiss, causing both of their head to swim in a delicious pool of ecstasy.

Aisha raised her legs up, then she wrapped them around his waist as Jason kept thrusting inside of her with such a incredible tenderness that she thought she was gonna explode. As much she loves this gentle, slow pace, she wished that he would go a little faster because it wasn't long before she started teetering over the edge.

As if he was reading her mind, he picked the pace and started hammering deep inside of her. The bed started creaking underneath them and the headboard started tapping softly against the wall as he kept up his luscious strokes. She dug her fingers into his back and hissed loudly when he hit a particular spot inside of her that ended up driving her insane with passion. Her hands roamed all over his back; scratching him, marking him, claiming her territory as she was edging closer and closer to the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy.

Jason knew he wasn't gonna last much longer himself, so he went even faster; hitching her right leg over his broad shoulder and really went to town on her. Aisha cried out his name in sheer rapture because he was able to go even deeper inside of her with this new position. She clutched the sheets on the bed so hard that her knuckles turned white, however, she didn't even pay attention because she was drowning in an ocean of unbridled pleasure.

When he reached down between them and started fondling her clit with his finger, she finally became unglued. She screamed out his name so loudly that walls in his bedroom started to shake. Her orgasm ripped through her body like a tidal wave as she finally laid limp on the bed and began coming down from her incredible high. Somehow, as he finally climaxed himself, he managed to coax another strong orgasm out of her, then he finally collapsed on top of her, completely spent. Both of them were so exhausted that they didn't bother to move from their respective spots.

They waited ten years for this, but it was well worth the wait.

After a few moments, he finally climbed off of her and found himself lying on his back. With as much strength she could muster, she laid her head on his sweaty, naked chest and sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. He pulled the comforters over their now cooling bodies and allowed a comfortable silence to linger between them as they were reveling in the aftermath of their heated lovemaking. Jason pulled her closer to him; as if he never wanted to let her go.

Fortunately for him, Aisha has no plans of leaving anytime soon.

"That was so amazing," she told him, breaking the silence between them.

He smiled into her hair. "Tell me about it. Give me a few minutes and we'll go again."

She chuckled against his chest. "Really, dude? Can I get some rest first?"

He couldn't help but laugh himself. "Yeah, sure. But, I'm warning you, when I ready to go again, I'm gonna wear you out."

"Duly noted, boo boo," she laughed softly before closing her eyes. He looked down long enough to see her fall asleep in his arms. Realizing that he's gonna have to wait another day to make love to her again, he got comfortable on the bed and soon, he was asleep himself.

Morning soon came for the duo and they were in the kitchen; nursing several cups of freshly brewed coffee. Aisha was sitting at the counter, wearing nothing but Jason's shirt and watching in amusement at Jason cooking breakfast at the stove. He opted just to wear his pajama pants and nothing else because, really, he was the only one living here, so who do he have to get dressed up for, anyway?

"I must say, I think it's sexy to see you cook," she chimed in, breaking him out his momentary trance.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "I don't eat a lot of takeout, so I tend to cook a lot. I learned a lot from my mama."

"Well, she taught you something right because whatever you're cooking smells so good," she cooed softly.

He turned around to face her with a smile on his handsome face. "Why, thank you, beautiful."

"You're welcome, handsome," she replied with a grin.

"So, um, have you made a decision yet on whether you're gonna buy the house we were overseeing?" he asked as he turned back around and finished cooking.

She sighed deeply. "No. Although it's very beautiful, I'm started to question whether I should purchase it."

And that's when an idea popped in his head. He put the spatula down on the counter, then he turned to face her again with a serious look on his face.

"Ish, I was wondering something and don't take this the wrong way, okay? But, um, how you would feel if I told you not to buy the house?" Jason asked softly.

Aisha looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, I don't know how to respond to that, Jase. What are you getting at, anyway?"

He walked around the counter and stood right in front of her, then he took both of her hands into his. "I don't want you to buy the house because I want you here...with me. I'm asking you to move in with me, Ish."

"What? Are you serious?!" she shrieked, shock registering on her face.

"Very serious. I don't want to spend another night alone again. If what we did last night taught me anything, it taught me to not waste anymore time being with the person you truly love. Aisha, you're the woman I truly love. Ten years being away from you hurt my heart and I don't ever wanna experience that kind of pain again. I wanna be able to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I wanna come home to you when I get off work and tell you about my day. Furthermore, I wanna be able to make love to you every single damn night and hold you in my arms. And, one day, after I put a wedding band on your finger, I want to hear our children run all over the house. I want all of those things with you, Aisha Marie Campbell. I love you so much," he declared, raising her hands up to his lips and kissing each one of them with so much tenderness.

Tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason Lee Scott wanted to be with her; all of her. He wanted to love her honestly, genuinely and completely and he wants to give her everything her heart desires.

Suddenly, without warning, she leaped right into his arms; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, pouring all of her love, heart and soul into him. When she pulled back and looked into his brown eyes, she knew her answer. She wasn't about to keep him waiting for much longer.

"I love you, too, Jason Lee Scott. And, yes, I'll move in with you. I don't plan on being away from you ever again," she responded. Grinning foolishly, he sat her down on the counter and removed his shirt away from her body, then he leaned over and captured her lips with his in a mind blowing kiss that made her head swim. He once again made love to her, showing her how much he truly loves her and vise versa.

Somehow, she'll have absolutely no problem with the new changes in her life.

After all, they were just forever in love.

**The End!**

**Thank you again for embracing this two shot story. More coming your way soon! Stay blessed :).**

**Please review!**


End file.
